


that's totally unfair

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I loved them for years, Jeonghan was Junghan then okay don't @ me, M/M, Pre-Debut era, this was fluffy too, this was my first Jihan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Jisoo contemplates how harder life gets now that fellow member Junghan continues to look more like a goddess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015

["These are said in English!"]

It wasn't fair.

It was anything but fair.

Jisoo whined and complained in his head about the current situation he was in. He already accepted long ago that Junghan was going to shift from his short, dark hair to a longer style. Jisoo had already gotten over the initial shock at how good it looked on the other member when his hair was fixed into its sleek state. Junghan easily embodied the angel nickname he has because of his birthday, truly looking angelic.

Jisoo just didn't expect the other member could, well, look even better than before. Junghan had recently began tying up his hair, while still leaving some strands down to frame his face perfectly. The first time Jisoo saw it, he stared for a full minute trying to figure out what was different. It didn't help at all that Junghan noticed. 

"What is it? Is something wrong, Jisoo?"

Junghan laughed when Jisoo still couldn't answer. His laugh was as always, light sounding and pleasing to the ears. It also managed to bring Jisoo back to his consciousness.

"Y-your hair," he managed to say. "It's tied up."

Junghan smiled cheekily, "what a great observation. Are we stating the obvious now?"

"It looks good on you," Jisoo blurted out suddenly.

An expression of surprise passed over Junghan's face for a split second before it turned into a bright smile.

"Thanks, Jisoo."

Jisoo completely regrets ever complimenting his friend because from that day on, Junghan would never be without his loosely ponytailed hair. It was extremely distracting, especially since they had to work with each other as the vocals of the group. Jihoon called him out more than once during a recent training session for not concentrating on the song enough. If Junghan noticed, he definitely didn't do anything to remedy the situation.

Thus, Jisoo was left to sit in his room alone one day, cursing the stylists for deciding that Junghan needed to have goddess-like hair, and especially cursing Junghan for deciding to tie it up and how he was obviously, just obviously, messing with Jisoo on purpose. As if to prove a point, a soft knock came on his door, followed by the door opening.

"Jisoo, Soonyoung is asking what you want for dinner from that Chinese place," Junghan asked. 

Jisoo didn't have to look to know that it was him. He didn't want to look at all. The other had made it a habit to tie his hair even in the dorms and Jisoo was certain if he looked now he wouldn't come up with a proper order.

"I'll have the sweet and sour pork," Jisoo replied, purposely staring at his laptop. He expected Junghan to disappear right after that, but instead he hears him shout "sweet and sour pork for both me and Jisoo!" and a small "okay!" coming from Soonyoung somewhere in the background.

'Please don't enter the room,' Jisoo chanted in his head.

Of course, Junghan entered the room. He crossed over to the other side of the bed and easily made his way to sit down next to Jisoo.

"Whatcha doin~?" He asked cutely and for a moment Jisoo almost forgot that they were the same age.

"Just searching up songs," Jisoo said, refusing to look at the boy beside him. He had just opened a new tab for Youtube and was skimming through some videos. It took all of his willpower not to yelp in surprise when he felt Junghan press closer to his side.

"Oh look, our teasers," Junghan pointed at the screen. Jisoo couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips- their teasers, the ones shot a week ago, the one where Junghan just had to have his hair tied up and that was the exact one Jisoo saw when he scrolled down on the screen.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing," Jisoo said a bit too quickly and he completey scrolled past the teaser videos.

"Are you sure?" came Junghan's voice beside him. "You've been acting kinda different lately."

There was a small pause before he continued.

"You don't even look at me." Junghan's voice had a hint of sadness. He slightly nudged the other boy but still Jisoo wouldn't look at him, instead focusing his attention on his laptop keyboard this time. Jisoo could practically feel the pout on the other boy's lips as he continued to whine, "and I thought I looked good with this hairstyle."

At that, Jisoo couldn't help but finally turn his head to look. True enough, Junghan did have a small pout gracing his features, and it stayed there even when Jisoo was already looking at him.

"You do look good," Jisoo muttered, finding it hard to look away.

"Then why do you keep ignoring meeee?" Junghan whined and Jisoo scoffed a little.

"I never ignored you, just so you know."

"You don't look at me!"

"I'm looking at you right now!"

"You weren't looking earlier."

"That's because if I do look at you I can't..." Jisoo's breath hitched as he realized just how close the two were on his bed. He got a full, closeup view of Junghan and his ponytail and even his big, brown eyes. "I... I... can't..."

Junghan must have realized the situation because he smiled immediately, "you can't get enough of me~?"

Jisoo felt his face heat up at the teasing tone.

"No!" He accidentally said in English. "It's just that you're really pretty and I can't look away."

"That's not fair," Junghan pouted once more. "You know I don't understand English. What did you even say...?"

Jisoo grinned, deciding to take advantage of the situation, "I said you're pretty."

Which meant the situation had to quickly turn against him.

"P..ree..tee? Pretty?" Junghan's smile was brighter than the sun and for a moment Jisoo began regretting everything again.

That is, until he felt something soft lightly graze against his cheek. His eyes went wider than before just as Junghan pulled away, still in his line of sight. The smile on his face would have been contagious if Jisoo had been in a proper state of mind, but he was too busy trying to comprehend the situation and did Junghan just kiss him?

"Well, that answers my question then," Junghan said, jumping off the bed. "Dinner is soon. You coming, Hong Jisoo~?"

"G-give me a minute," he managed to reply.

Jisoo watched as Junghan practically skipped out of the room, singing some random song really loudly. Jisoo would have found it cute until he heard the sing-song voice practically shout, "Jisoo finds me pretty!" 

"Everybody finds you pretty," Jisoo mumbled as he exited the room, but decided not to tell Junghan. He didn't want the other to go around kissing the other member's cheeks, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
